flowerknightfandomcom-20200223-history
Event
Overview Events are a period of time where a special dungeon is available that allows you to earn unique currency. Each event has a 5 star flower knight that can be earned and fully upgraded without spending any real money. This girl is referred to as the event 5 star girl/flower knight. Events tend to host the appearance of one new 6 star flower knight and three new 5 star flower knights. A new Selection Gacha also tends to become available to increase the rate of the new flower knights appearing if you choose to roll it. The event 5 star does not get featured in this gacha because event 5 star flower knights are not earnable from gacha. 4 star girls released during the event are also not featured in the Selection Gacha. The usual format that events go through is as follows. Events last for two weeks. During the first week, only the first half of the stages and event prizes are available. During the second week, the second half of the event contents become available. Event currency is earned more efficiently in the newly released content, but the cost of the prizes available for the newly released content is also higher. Event stages are divided into four difficulties: elementary level (初級), intermediate level (中級), high level (上級), and top level (最上級). There are eight stages total between the first and second halves of the events combined. These stages are referred to as E1 through E8 as shorthand. All event stages can generate raid bosses or Secret Gardens, but some event stages have unique Secret Gardens that produce a large amount event currency. A Secret Garden may be referred to as BS as a shorthand for Bonus Stage. Each event has its own unique type of currency that can not be used for other events. The currency is earned by crossing over map panels with that currency in event dungeons. How the currency is used depends on the event. Here are some various types of events and how their currency is used. * Ordinary events simply allow you to spend your event currency in the shop. * Raid boss events allow you to spend your currency to summon raid bosses. Fighting and defeating them earns you a different type of currency which can be used to buy things from the shop. ** These raid bosses may behave like ordinary raid bosses and may be shared with friends or you can participate in a stranger's battle. ** Some raid boss events are Level Up Raid Boss events. You can't participate in another person's battle, but the raid boss will not run away. Defeating it lets you summon a stronger raid boss that gives better rewards. * Gacha events let you spend the event currency to roll an event gacha with a set number of rewards. There are a set number of gachas and you can progress to the next gacha after earning the featured items in that gacha. However, you can not go back to a previous gacha. * Card flip events let you spend currency on sheets full of cards. Unveil cards with prizes at your leisure. You can go back to any sheet at any time, but going to the next sheet requires flipping a set number of cards. Although events only last for a certain amount of time, those events will eventually return as a republished event (復刻イベント) for a limited time. A republished event lets you replay the event stages. The chests in those stages only drop sealing stones which allow you to earn and fully power up the flower knight that was featured during that event. Other features of the event such as unique raid bosses and gachas will not be available. When the repulished event ends, it will eventually return once again as a re-republished event (再復刻イベント). A re-republished event is available indefinitely. The same rules apply as with a republished event, but the efficiency of earned sealing stones is worse. Sealing stones earned from the republished event may or may not be saved and used in for the re-republished event. (Bremen: The City of Ruin did not allow this transfer. Whether or not this will become a trend is something yet to be witnessed). List of Events Category:Events